


Good Morning Sunshine

by jjokkomi



Series: Red Angel [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Exodus!AU, Gen, MAMA!AU, Sense8!AU, skyhigh!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun questions, Jongin pretends a chill didn’t just go down his spine like when Harry Potter could sense Voldemort and his scar would burn. Totally <i>not</i> the same thing, he argues with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: none (questioned chensoo)  
> length: 1425w  
> genre: humor, very very dumb humor

The summer of Jongin’s sophomore year is spent having nightmares, seeing people no one else can and nearly drowning at the lake. The storm had come out of nowhere and Jongin, being a good friend, had volunteered to save his friend Wonsik’s fishing rod from the depths of their natural made lake.

He had nearly drowned, like in his nightmares and nearly got electrocuted by the lightning, until he managed to somehow be on a dock several feet away coughing up his lungs.

 _“Good morning sunshine,”_ someone with strikingly purple hair had told him and then he passed out.

And that was how Jongin found himself here at camp. If you can even really call it that. It’s basically a school for other weird people like himself.

He’s not crazy, he can just apparate, teleport, poof places, _whatever_ you want to call it. On top of that the people he was seeing hanging around his house are in fact, _not_ imaginary. They’re all _real_.

The kid with the serious scarring, lichtenberg scars to be exact, is named Jongdae and Jongin can’t tell if he likes him or is deathly terrified of him. He seems nice, but he also seems like he’s itching to zap him.

The one with the bowl cut, is Joonmyun. Jongin likes him. He’s like a dad in the form of a nineteen year old. He helped him find the lunchroom his first day here, Jongin owes him his life.

And scary kid, scary kid is Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. And well, he’s _scary_. Jongin spends only as much around him as he has to. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are always together, like a pack of twix. Maybe that’s why Jongin is still wary of Jongdae.

Either way, on top of them, there’s Baekhyun (purple hair guy) and Sehun. Baekhyun refuses to call him by his name and Jongin supposes he likes him. Sehun is kind of annoying though. But, they’re probably the closest thing he has to friends here. Along with Minseok, but the elder rarely talks. He mostly just fixes the ice cream machine in the café. 

“Newbie!” Baekhyun calls from across the cafeteria, waving his arms obnoxiously and Jongin squints when he starts lighting up like Rudolph on a foggy Christmas Eve night.

“How long do I have to be here until you quit calling me that?” he questions exasperatedly while opening up his juice.

The best place about a secret hidden school (camp, _whatever_ ) in the middle of the woods for weird kids like himself who have supernatural, inhumane powers, is the food. Top quality if you ask Jongin. It’s his favorite thing about being here. 

“How long have you been here Sehun?” Baekhyun questions, tilting his head and staring at the blond haired boy who looks about as happy as he normally does; meaning he looks pissed off.

 _“ **Three** **years** ,”_ Sehun’s states plainly, his grip on his fork tightening. 

“Well there’s your answer newbie!” Baekhyun chirps, giving him a shit eating grin before nagging Minseok for some ice.

Jongin sighs dramatically, grabbing his grilled cheese and taking a bite, looking up and watching as Minseok freezes Baekhyun’s drink completely with the most passive aggressive face known to man.

“That’s not even fair, Yeol isn’t even around anymore to heat it back up,” Baekhyun grumbles, sticking his tongue out at Minseok who rolls his eyes and continues to eat his lunch.

“Who?” Jongin questions, dipping his fries in his mountain of ketchup.

“Chanyeol. He’s off in Arizona starting forest fires or some shit,” Sehun mumbles out, shrugging his shoulders.

“Only **_you_** can prevent forest fires,” Baekhyun states seriously, pointing at Joonmyun with his fork.

Jongin really doesn’t understand him sometimes.

“You need better jokes Baek,” a voice states, startling Jongin who jumps, nearly poofing across the cafeteria but he’s actually gotten pretty good at controlling it. Looking up he see’s Jongdae.

“Hey, I’m funnier than Joonmyun,” Baekhyun defends.

“Are not!” Joonmyun defends himself, getting pat on the head by Sehun.

“You’re both funny, everyone wins,” Minseok states quietly, sighing dramatically before moving over to let Jongdae take a seat between him and Baekhyun.

Jongin watches him unconsciously, taking in the fact that the elder’s hair is dripping wet and he’s in a sleeveless shirt that shows off his arms. And his scars. Mostly just the scars. Jongin can’t really _not_ look.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun questions, Jongin pretends a chill didn’t just go down his spine like when Harry Potter could sense Voldemort and his scar would burn. Totally _not_ the same thing, he argues with himself.

“Showering,” Jongdae replies easily, stealing his apple and taking a bite.

“How do you know?” Jongin blurts without really thinking, eyes widening when Jongdae catches him staring.

Jongdae just smirks at him before declaring he’s going to go grab some real food. Jongin can feel his ears heating up.

“You do realize he’s _not_ going to kill you, right?” Sehun questions once Jongdae is out of hearing range.

“So he’s like…in the shower….with Kyungsoo right now? But he’s also getting some mac and cheese?” Jongin questions, still not understanding this craziness of being able to be in two places at once with a select group of people completely.

There’s eight of them including himself. Although, Jongin has never met nor seen this Chanyeol guy. Kyungsoo is like their weird leader of some sorts, he’s the one that finds everyone else and well, Jongin’s been on his radar for a while apparently.

But he’s emotionally constipated or something because it took a near drowning experience for him to actually be able to hear them talk to him. After that luckily, someone with a fancy suit came and explained things to him and to his parents and half-brother.

Then he was shipped off to camp for the summer to help better himself or something like that.

He can’t even manage to be in two places at once yet. People just bombard his personal space whenever they feel like it though. Baekhyun nearly made him break his nose when he showed up while he was taking a piss yesterday morning.

“In the shower. In the restroom while Kyungsoo showers. Who knows? Kyungsoo doesn’t just let you in his space.” Sehun answers, shrugging. “I wouldn’t think too hard about it kid.”

“I’m _older_ than you,” he replies, sighing and looking at Baekhyun. “Are they…like a thing?” he questions, pointing his pointer fingers together repeatedly to get his point across.

“They’re _well connected_ ,” Joonmyun bursts out, starting to snicker to himself while Jongin sighs dramatically and shakes his head. 

“To answer your question, no. Kyungsoo’s like Antman and Jongdae’s his ant.” 

“What the hell does that even mean?” he questions, shaking his head and shutting up when Jongdae comes back with a bowl of mac and cheese and a plate of roasted chicken. 

“Wait, wouldn’t Kyungsoo be the ant?” Joonmyun questions, looking over at Baekhyun seriously.

“Did you just call Kyungsoo an ant?” Jongdae questions incredulously, looking ready to die laughing. “He says he’s going to sink your room by the way,” he adds on before grabbing his spoon.

“No, dude like he’s an ant to your Antman. He’s like, your misunderstood friend that can lift ten times its own weight or whatever,” Baekhyun explains, eyes lightning up mischievously.

Jongdae chews his food before replying, “He says he’s going to sink your room too.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun whines, pouting pathetically as he starts stirring his pudding.

Jongin watches it all silently, still not completely comfortable around Jongdae. He was the one that started the storm that nearly drowned him before he got here. 

“Kyungsoo isn’t actually going to sink his room,” Jongdae states, looking directly at him making him blush.

He wonders if it’s obvious he’s not a fan of Kyungsoo.

“Sure,” he replies slowly, shifting uncomfortably.

“He’s totally scared of Kyungsoo,” Sehun rats him out, looking pleased with himself making Jongin glare a hole into his skull.

“Kyungsoo is about as harmless as a caterpillar. Dude totally collected butterflies as a kid. Seungsoo told me,” Joonmyun laughs out, slapping him on the back playfully.

Jongin grumbles, “He _glares_ at me,” he admits, pouting as he pokes at his crust with a fry.

He’s completely clueless as to why everyone finds this hilarious.

“Kyungsoo has astigmatism!”

“He’s _squinting!_ ” Baekhyun wheezes out, clutching onto his stomach,

“Oh my god he _is_ an ant!” Jongdae cackles, leaning onto Baekhyun as the entire table still keeps laughing.

Jongin wonders if Voldemort ever played with caterpillars. Or if he had astigmatism.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write a sense8 au for-fucking-ever but i have no time or patience to make it something legitimately chaptered. luckily for me, ao3 has a series option so here i am. this is like four au's in one. if you combined sense8 with mama/exodus au along with sky high, then this would be its mutant love child. but that doesn't mean theyre 100% accurate of any of the above au's, rather have elements of all of them? i hope that makes sense...
> 
> i have a general plot in my head but eh, im just gonna let this be a place for me to write about this particular au.
> 
> (eventual kaisoo and other pairings will appear)


End file.
